dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darry
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|FirstApp = Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu" 1999 "Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone" Anime:|Date of birth = August 23, Age 300|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'12" (178 cm) "adult"|Weight = 123 lbs (65 Kg) "adult"|Address = Purple City (Formerly) Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Techer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 310 - Age 440)|FamConnect = Damien Blooms (Father) Kathleen (Mother) Mitchell (Older Brother) Max (Father-in-law) Jenny (Mother-in-law) Veronica (Wife) Miranda (Daughter) Larry (Son) Owen (Son)}} Darry (ダリル, Dariru) is the son of Damien Blooms and Kathleen, the younger brother of Mitchell, the best friend of Adam, Lisa and Kenny. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's appears on the T.V. special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. He's the closest best friend of Robbie, Julian and Wendy. He's also the husband of Veronica and the father of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Darry is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet fairly muscular physique throughout the course of the series and movies. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Darry is a very smart, clever, intelligence, knowledgeable, caring, peaceful, brave, courageous, kindhearted, friendly, happy, innocent, strong-willed, determined, good-hearted, good-mannered, sensitive, gentle and quiet person. He is rather aggressive when it comes to battles against their powerful villains throughout the course of the series and movies. Biography Background Darry is born on August 23 of Age 300. Darry was born in Purple City when his father was in a job of arranging an agreement between his clan and an enemy clan of the Majin race and Garlic Jr. Darry grew up without his mother, father and older brother as a small baby. Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin that's he's the one In this picture of Darry and an adult is with his mother happy. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu During the Dead Zone His flashbacks The World's Strongest He's Power Manga and Anime Darry is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Blast - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Equipment Video Games Appearances Darry is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies Trivia * Darry's name means Japanese name (ダリル or Dariru) is in Irish the meaning of the name Darry is: Red-haired; wealthy. * In American the meaning of the name Darry is: Red-haired; wealthy. * It is the name for Darry means "open; from Airelle". Darry is an alternate spelling of Darrel (Old English, Old French). Gallery naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_namhye-dcghqnu.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-3.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-1.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-6.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-4.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-7.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-9.jpg naruto_oc___namika_and_ryo_by_namhye-dcgi26a.jpg naruto_oc___namika_and_ryo_by_namhye-dcgi26a-2.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-1.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-2.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-3.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-4.jpg ryonami___wedding_day_by_namhye-db1e5ey-1.jpg ryonami___wedding_day_by_namhye-db1e5ey.jpg naruto_oc___i_will_continue_my_path__dads_by_n-2.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2-5.jpg naruto_oc___cooking_time_by_namhye-dcgdetz-1.jpg naruto_oc___ozaki_family__sleepy_time_by_namhy-1.jpg naruto_oc___ozaki_family__sleepy_time_by_namhye-dcgduyl.jpg naruto_oc___cooking_time_by_namhye-dcgdetz.jpg naruto_oc___ryo_and_his_mother_by_namhye-dcgdxyy.jpg naruto_oc___im_here_for_you__tsubaki_by_namhye-dcghi28.jpg naruto_oc___hi_dad_i_love_you__by_namhye-dcgd27h-1.jpg naruto_oc___im_here_for_you__tsubaki_by_namhye-1.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2.jpg naruto_oc___hi_dad_i_love_you__by_namhye-dcgd27h.jpg Naruto oc team reunited by namhye dcwgxu9-fullview.jpg Naruto oc kissu by namhye dcgi4u2-fullview.jpg Naruto oc dont make mom angry by namhye dcghl9r-fullview.jpg Your son by namhye dbmdsmd-fullview.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Video games where Darry is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters